1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant holders and plant watering systems.
2. Prior Art
Plant holders of various kinds are well known in the prior art. Of particular importance to the present invention are plant holders that hold multiple plants, each in their own pots. Such plant holders are of use both for commercial growing purposes and for residential use for decorative purposes and for growing vegetables. What is needed for this purpose is a multiple plant holder that is capable of holding multiple plants, each in its own removable standard size pot, with a watering system that may collect water (with fertilizer) passing through the pots for manual or automatic recycling, thereby conserving water and achieving the greatest benefit of the fertilizer.